That Twinkle in your Eye
by Plastic Prince
Summary: Two boys, Max and Tyson, are walking to school one day when invaders kill their planet. They are taken hostage, and are presented to the princes. But they just want to use them. Yaoi MaxRei KaiTy
1. Default Chapter

Hey, here's another fic! Go me!  
  
Disclaimer: Fuck, do I have to?  
  
It was one beautiful day when two boys were walking on their way to school. They were none other than Tyson Kinomiya and Max Mizuhara. "So, did you finish your homework Tyson?" "We had homework? Oops." The blond one, Max, sighed in exasperation. " Oh. You are so sad sometimes Tyson." They kept on walking for a few moments when Tyson spotted something.  
  
"Hey, what's that in the sky?" Max blinked and looked up into the clear blue sky. Lingering there was a weird shaped object. "It's probably a plane." "But it looks so weird." Max laughed. "You don't even look at art like this." Tyson puffed out his cheeks and glared at his best friend.  
  
Then a explosion caught them off guard. They looked up when the dust settled and saw that their school was burning. "Wha?" The sounds of screams caught their attention and they turned to see these creatures in some sort of suit. And they were attacking anything near them. "No!" Tyson took off like a bullet and jumped on the creatures back, whacking it with his backpack.  
  
"Take this! Ha!" But the creature flung him off with one mighty swing of his hand. "Tyson!" Max ran over to his fallen friend, tears brimming in his cerulean eyes. "No, wake up!" He heard heavy footsteps behind him and turned around. The thing was right behind him. "Stay away!" It just ignored him and raised one hand and knocked him out.  
  
Each of the things picked up the two boys, and threw them in little pod that they had come down in it. One of the things took of their helmet and looked at another one. "So what do you think the princes want with a bunch of humans?" The other laughed. "Who knows? But they may give them to us afterwards. I need a new toy to play with any way." They both laughed and got in their pods and flew back up into the larger object in the sky.  
  
So they left a world they had known for so long, a world that was blood red from all the blood that had been spilt.  
  
!*!*!*!*! So, watch cha' think? I kinda rushed, so sorry if it's blah. Review. . 


	2. Seeing you for the first time

Sorry if the previous chapter was so short, it was the beginning and I suck when it comes to the first chapter. So here ya go! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson woke up with a major headache. He rubbed his bruised head and murmured a few soft grunts. He looked around. "Where am I?" He was in a cold and damp cell like place, on the floor. He blinked and sat up. Then all the previous happening from that day came into his mind. Tears started to spring into his eyes as he thought of what had happened while he had been asleep.  
  
The sound of the cell door opening made him look up to see a guard standing there. "Get up you filthy human! The prince wants to see you now." Tyson glared through all his tears at the being in front of him. "Tell him to go kiss my ass." The guard's jaw seemed to be clenching. He walked up and backhanded him so hard that he flew across the cell.  
  
Tyson held his bruised cheek in one hand while his other was pushing him up. The guard grabbed him by the upper arm and yanked him toward the door. "Ow! Let me go!" "Shut up and move already." He kept dragging the boy as though he was a rag doll. They finally arrived at two large red doors.  
  
The guard knocked twice and was awarded with permission to enter. As the door opened, Tyson saw red all around. The floor was made of marble with red silks all over the walls. At the end of the room stood a throne with two pillars carved to look like two phoenix's glaring down at anyone that dared to step up.  
  
A boy sat upon the silk clad throne, looked quite dangerous and mysterious with his bangs covering his eyes. "Leave." The voice was sharp and smooth, but it held a threatening tone to it, so commanding. The guard nodded and walked out of the room with a bow. Tyson rubbed the place on his upper arm where the guard had grabbed him so roughly.  
  
He turned to look at the 'prince' as he started to descend off his throne and to the frightened boy in front of him. He slowly started to circle around him, looking like a phoenix that had finally caught his prey. Tyson could finally see that he had blood red eyes. "So, you are the human that they had brought me. Not to bad. Not bad at all." Tyson looked up.  
  
"E-excuse me? Where a-am I?" The prince gave him a glance that seemed to have amusement laced through it. "So they didn't tell you?" "Nobody had t-t- told me anything sir." The prince smirked. "Look up." Tyson gave him a confused look, but complied nonetheless. He gasped at what he saw.  
  
The whole ceiling was made of glass, so he had a clear view of the stars. Stars.. That would mean he was in space! He felt a voice whisper in his ear. "Do you like it?" Tyson nodded dumbly, still staring at the ceiling in awe. "Good. Because you'll be seeing it for the rest of your live. Say hello to your new home."  
  
Tyson turned to question him, when he was knocked out with a swift punch to the gut.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Do you like? Review! 


	3. Seeing you for the first time 2

Here is the third chapter! Enjoy Maxie's part!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Max moaned and held his head in both hands. "What happened?" He sat up and looked around. Everything was dark and cold, and he felt steel beneath him. "Am I in a cell?" Then, all the memories that happened before came flooding back to him. He held his hand to his mouth.  
  
"Oh my. Where am I?" He started to pound on the walls desperately. "Please, let me out! Hello?" His voice echoed through the small room. He layed his head on the cold wall, but the sound on of a door opening caught his attention.  
  
He turned his head to see a small dim light showing around a silhouette figure. "Huh?" "Stop whining and get out here. The prince wants to see you now anyway." Max blinked at the figure. "Prince? Who are you?" He was awarded a backhanded slap from the guard.  
  
"Quit asking your idiotic questions! Just obey me till we get to the prince. Do you understand?" Max just nodded while holding his cheek, which was turning into an ugly red color. "The suck it up and follow me." Max feebly followed after the guard, accepting his fate. He was a prisoner now, now and forever.  
  
He followed the guard till he came to two huge green doors. They were made out of green jade, with tigers carved into it. Max looked at them in awe, but they soon opened up to an even more wonderful sight. The floor was made out of marble that had green tints to it. The walls were actually made up of glass, as well as the ceiling. And circling around the room, up against the glass walls, were huge pillars that were made out of emerald.  
  
"Wow." He looked around in front of him and saw a place that was made up of silk and satin sheets, as well as pillows. It was a throne. Seated upon an emerald throne, was a boy around his age. Lean with tanned skin, and sharp amber eyes that looked like they could see every fault of a person.  
  
Max gulped and looked down as the piercing amber eyes made contact with his own. "Look at the prince when he looks at you!" Max closed his eyes, ready for the slap that was to come. But it never came. Max opened one eye, then both in surprise at what he saw. The prince must have been very fast, because he was holding the guard a bit below the elbow.  
  
"Don't hurt him." He squeezed the arm bit more, and smiled slightly as he heard the cracking of the bones under the pressure he was putting them in. "I-I'm so s-sorry my p-prince! F-forgive me!" Max looked up and cried out, "Please stop it! Please!" Shock settled into the handsome tan face, as well as the amber eyes that seemed to bore into his own.  
  
But he finally let go of the man, well, actually threw him across the room, and knelt down beside Max. Max was about to look down, but a strong hand lifted up his chin, so he had to meet the burning amber eyes. He saw them look over his red cheek, the one that was slapped before.  
  
"He hurt you?" Max whimpered as he felt the hand caress it gently. "P- please, tell m-me where I a-am." The boy chuckled. "Lost all your courage? Hmm, oh well. And if you want to know where you are," He leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Look around you. You didn't have time to see it when you walked in."  
  
Max looked frightened and confused, but complied nonetheless. He gasped as he realized that darkness was all around. But it was dotted with little lights that shinned brightly. He was in space. "But, how am I in space!?" He felt a mouth breathing right by his ear.  
  
"I took you as the person that will sit right by me on my throne. My mate." Max's eyes went dull as he was knocked out by a slight pinch to the neck. "Sorry, my love."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
So, how did you think it was? Review and tell me! 


	4. Waking up to see your face

So, I see that at least some of you like this story, so I'll go on.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson groaned and opened his eyes. He closed them again when the light hit them, but slowly opened them up to adjust to the light. He sat up and saw that he was in another room. It was quite big and had red silks draped all over the walls. There was a huge window showing the deep black space that he would see forever.  
  
"But where is that stuck up prince?" "Are you referring to me?" Tyson almost jumped off the huge bed he was lying on. "Hey, don't do that!" Tyson looked over at the side of the bed and saw him seated in a chair staring at him. He was only wearing a blood red robe that reached just above his knees.  
  
His hair was wet and damp, as if he just took a bath. The prince smirked at Tyson. "I see your up and alert." Tyson glared at him, but got very curious as he saw the prince's eyes looking over him. He looked down at himself and almost screamed. He was wearing silky dark blue shorts and tank top. "What the hell! You pervert!"  
  
Tyson launched himself at the prince, but he caught him with ease. Tyson was soon on the bottom, looking up at the crimson orbs with hate evident in his blur eyes. "What's your name anyway?" The prince smirked. "I am Kai Hiwatari. But you must refer to me as master."  
  
"Like hell I'll will!" Tyson made a move to kick him, but Kai pressed his knees on Tyson's legs so that they were immobile. "Let me go!" Tyson started to struggle against Kai, but Kai grabbed his face in his hands. "Boy, you are a feisty one. I like that."  
  
He leaned down and quickly captured Tyson's lips in his own. Tyson gasped. Kai rolled over and spread out his arms eagle-style. Tyson looked at him with a bit of fear in his eyes. Kai got up and walked over to the door. "And I didn't dress you. I had my maids dress you. Now put on those clothes on at the end of bed. Then I have to show you off."  
  
Kai walked out, totally missing the pillow that was sent his way. "Bastard! Never!"  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Max snuggled deeper into the pillows that he was laying on. He felt that there were no blankets on him, but he didn't really care. 'Wait. Where am I?' He sat up and looked around. He was in a golden room that had green silks on the walls. He looked up and saw that there was a glass ceiling. He could gaze out and see the deep darkness of space.  
  
"Are you feeling well?" He jumped at the voice. It turned quickly and saw the boy from earlier. He was dressed in a silk green robe that reached to his knees and his hair was let out of its confinement. It cascaded over his shoulders and onto the bed. He was seated in a chair and was leaning slightly over the bed, looking at Max with worried amber eyes.  
  
"I hit you a bit to hard before. Forgive me." Max crawled away slightly, but stopped as he stared at his bare legs. Bare legs? He had pants on before. He looked down at himself and almost fainted. He was wearing a short nightie that was dark green. It barely reached his mid-thighs. It had little straps that were falling of his shoulders.  
  
"OMG! Pervert!" He raised his hand and tried to slap Rei. But Rei caught his hand and pulled him closer. He wrapped his other arm around Max's waist and pulled him even closer to him. Max could feel the warm breath caress his face, making shiver slightly. "Cold?" Rei slid a hand up on the back of Max's thigh and going under the nightie.  
  
"Let go!" Rei let go almost instantly. Max backed away and threw a pillow at him. Rei dodged it with cat-like grace and landed right beside the door. "Please get dress in the clothes at the end of your bed. I would like to show you of to some people. You need attention." Rei walked out, leaving Max alone with his thoughts and the pair of clothes at the end of the bed.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Review and tell me what you think! 


	5. Not your toy

Sorry that I haven't updated it in a while, but I'm trying to get inspired to write this. But I force myself, just for you guys. So cheer me on!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson looked into the mirror and a scowl crossed his face at the outfit he was forced to wear. The maid had some in and was holding some new clothes, or strips of cloth, for him. He was wearing a tunic like outfit. It had no sleeves, it was just a long slit up the side. The straps were falling off his shoulders, and the whole outfit was see-through, except for the black cheeky pants that he was wearing underneath.  
  
The maid nodded in approval, and ushered him towards the door. Tyson had given up hope already, so he just went along with the shoves form the maid. They arrived at the two doors that Tyson had seen before. It was the throne room where he had met the prince.  
  
The maid opened the door and bowed to the prince, and two other people. Tyson didn't recognize them, but he really didn't care at the moment. He walked in and sat down on the ground grumbling. "My, you look lovely today." Tyson looked up and growled at the prince.  
  
The prince smirked slightly, then turned back to his guests. "This is my dear human that I'm going to marry." Tyson choked. "What!? No way! I flat out refuse to marry you! And since when was I your property? And I have a name!" Tyson turned around and stormed out of the throne room.  
  
The purple haired guest smirked. "My, he sure is a spit-fire. How much do you want for him?" But the prince merely shook his head. "Not for sale Robert." The red haired male chuckled. "So like you Kai. But how about we make a bargain?" Kai, the prince, raised an eyes brow at him. "Go on Tala."  
  
Tala cleared his throat. "Well, who ever the human chooses, gets to decide how the war should end." Robert smirked at the red head. "Sounds interesting. And Rei has a human as well, right? Well, Enrique and Bryan are visiting, so I'll tell them about it." "Then go ahead. I have to go see Tyson now." Tala nodded. "I'll go too."  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson stormed into the room and flopped down on the bed. When he heard the door open, he started to scream. "I refuse to marry you! Go to hell!" He heard a chuckle, so he turned around to see. He saw that red head laughing at him. "My, he sure is stubborn. Maybe I can fix that."  
  
Tala walked up and twisted Tyson's arm painfully behind his back. "Ahh!" Tyson felt something crack in his arms, but that only made him cry louder. Kai rushed forward and released Tyson from Tala's iron grip. "Leave now. He is tired." Tala smirked at the pain he had caused the boy. "Fine, but I will be back. See you later human." Tala winked at the frightened boy, then stalked off.  
  
Kai looked down at the boy in his arms. "Are you in pain?" Tyson looked up, fire burning behind the tears in his eyes. "In pain? He practically twisted my arm off! And you just stood there until it was dead! I hate you!" Tyson pounded at Kai's chest, but was caught by his hands. Kai brought him nose- to-nose with him.  
  
"You will marry me. You are my whore. Don't you forget it." Kai lay Tyson down on the bed. "Now don't struggle to much, or else I just might hurt you." Tyson instantly stated to scratch and scream. Kai growled and slammed Tyson up against the headboard. Tyson stopped and looked up with defiant eyes.  
  
"Get dressed in the outfit at the end of the bed." "No." Kai growled threateningly, and Tyson lost all of his courage. "Yes." Kai walked out as Tyson got dressed in the wedding dress.  
  
When Kai walked back in, he saw Tyson staring at disgust at the dress he was wearing. Kai walked up and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "You're beautiful. You won't regret marrying me. You can have anything you want: Me, my money, my body. Anything you want, it's yours."  
  
Tyson pulled away from Kai, but was pulled back. "Come here." Kai sucked down Tyson neck, ignoring the whimpers coming from the boy. Once he was satisfied, he pulled away and led the boy over to the bed. He took off the robe, and Tyson had to look away form the bare body of Kai.  
  
Kai got into bed and pulled Tyson down next to him. He rubbed against the poor boy, making sure that he felt every inch of his skin. Kai smirked and kissed the back of Tyson's neck. "Goodnight."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Did you like it? Review and tell me! 


	6. Never yours

Hey There! Sorry about not updating recently, but I was hit with laziness, so please forgive me once again!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Max stared distastefully at the outfit that the maids had picked out for him. It was a vest that reached his ankles, and was green in color, but it was see-through. But the edges were lined in gold with a tiger design in the back.  
  
His legs were adorned with a pair of short leather shorts, with knee length boots to complete the look. The prince had also made the maids give him a collar that was also green and had a weird symbol on it, probably Rei's name.  
  
Max glared at himself in the mirror, then at the maid who was telling him to hurry up.  
  
"No, I am not going out there like this!"  
  
"But you must! The prince will be expecting you to arrive in the throne room soon. If you do not show up, he will be furious!"  
  
Max crossed his arms indignantly.  
  
"I don't care! I want to go home! Leave me alone!"  
  
The maid was about to utter a protest, when the door to the grand bedroom was pushed open, only to reveal Rei himself.  
  
"Is there something going on here?"  
  
The maid was instantly on her knees, profusely begging her Rei for forgiveness. But Rei ignored her as he stared at Max with hungry golden eyes.  
  
"Are you causing trouble for my servants? That isn't very nice of you."  
  
Max frowned at him, which look remarkably cute to Rei, and shook his head.  
  
"I refuse to be shown off to people that are like you!"  
  
A frown creased Rei's brow as he looked over the young boy before him. Max was staring up back up at him from his sitting position on the floor. Rei grew irritated and grabbed Max gently but firmly by his upper arm.  
  
Max cried out in surprise as he was yanked upwards and out the door by the prince he was to call Rei. They soon reached the double doors that led to the throne room that Max was led to before by the guard.  
  
Rei gently tossed Max to the ground before turning to two people that were staring at them with curiosity present in their eyes.  
  
"Brian, Enrique. Sorry to keep you waiting, but I was having problems with the human here."  
  
Max saw the lavender haired one cast a brief look on him, before he turned back to Rei with a glint in his pale moonlit eyes.  
  
"Do you wish for me to help you with that problem? I know how to solve disobedience quite quickly."  
  
"No need for that Brian. I happen to be quite fond of this one, so no, you can't break him in."  
  
The blonde one, Enrique, took this time to put in a word of his own.  
  
"Then can I play with him? I'll give you any price you want. A human as healthy as this one is quite rare, being as the whole planet called Earth has been blown up by you."  
  
Max looked up quickly at Rei, wanting to know that that was a lie. But Rei kept his gaze on Enrique, a smirk at home on his face.  
  
"Sorry, but I plan on making sweet love to this one tonight, then we are going to be wed."  
  
Max's eyes practically popped out of their sockets at this little piece of information that he had just heard. He jumped up with defiance written on his face.  
  
"What?! How dare you suggest a thing without my permission!"  
  
Rei gave him a brief glance before turning it back onto his guests.  
  
"I mean every word I saw Max."  
  
"Oh, so his name is Max," asked Enrique with a lewd smile. Max shivered as he saw the lust that began to show in the other blonde's eyes.  
  
"Yes, but I must ask you to leave now. Max is very tired out and needs his rest."  
  
Rei grabbed Max's arm again and led him away from the room. They were soon in the private chambers of Rei's room, where Max turned with hate him his eyes.  
  
"What did they mean that Earth was blown up?! And by you!? And I absolutely refuse to marry you!"  
  
Max stopped as Rei grabbed his chin and forced him to look up.  
  
"You will and there is nothing you can do about it. You should be thankful actually. For two reasons. One: your planet was about to blow up anyway. It was to old, so I helped ease its pain. Second: I took you, not Kai. That would be too much for you, since he is quite brutal. But I myself can also be that way if someone crosses me. Now put this on. And since you embarrassed me today, I will watch you as you dress."  
  
Max looked at the gown, then back up at Rei, who was watched him, like a cat would a bird. Max gulped and slowly put the dress over himself, then took of his clothes from underneath.  
  
"I-I'm done."  
  
Rei stood up and looked at Max from top to bottom. A smile fleeted across his face as he stared at Max's quivering form.  
  
"There is no need to be afraid Max." He wrapped the young boy into a gentle hug.  
  
"I promise that you can have anything you want after we're married. Anything."  
  
"The only thing I want is what you took from me."  
  
Rei pulled away and frowned down at Max. Max had tears pooling in his eyes, threatening to fall at any given moment.  
  
"Then I can make you feel better."  
  
Max gasped as he was pushed onto the bed, with Rei crawling over him with a cat-like gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Shh, I won't hurt you. You'll enjoy it, trust me."  
  
Max started to claw Rei anywhere his hands went. But Rei held them down and sighed.  
  
"Fine, I see you're not in the mood. But I won't be so patient tomorrow."  
  
Rei carelessly threw of his robe in one flick of his wrist, and Max had to turn away from the nude body next to him. Rei smirked and cuddled next to Max, making sure to feel every touch that he made against him.  
  
Max bit his lip to keep from crying, and since he was turned away, he didn't see a tail wrap around his waist.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Done! Wa la! I hope this makes up for not updating in a while. And I have to redo Ty's part. 


	7. Truth

Okay, I'm not in the mood to write much, but I shall try my best to update.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Tyson gently opened his sleep covered eyes, glancing around slowly. His mind was in a haze. Where was he? His eyes combed the eccentric walls, the colored tapestries that hung form the ceiling and then finally a picture of a blue haired man. With blood red eyes that seemed to burn your soul up from the inside….

Tyson's eyes widened as he sat up quickly, glanced around wildly. Where was Kai?

Seeing that the man who had kidnapped him was not there, he sighed and fell back into the pillows behind him. He cringed a bit, wiggling around till finally he raised his hand to his face. Ah, he was still in the damn wedding dress.

'Damn thing is itchy too.' Tyson pushed the covers off him, sitting up and stepping off the grand bed. His hands worked at the zipper in the back, pulling it down non-to gently. When the zipper finally reached the end of the back, Tyson slipped out of the arms, letting it fall and pool around his feet.

Stepping out, he kicked aside. So there he was, standing alone in the huge room, clad in nothing but his dark blue boxers with a chibi dragon placed on the butt.

'Boy, this just screams 'Come and Rape me! Fresh meat!'. God, how did this ever happen?' Tyson sighed and placed a hand to his forehead, the other hand stationed on his hips.

"Well, I should better find some clothes for me. I don't care if that bastard even wore them." He glanced to his left at a wooden cabinet, where he was sure that Kai's clothes were.

"Finally, some decent clothes." Tyson raced over to cabinet, yanking open the doors. A smile lit his face as he expected to see shirts and pants, but it faded into nothing as Tyson picked up a note that was placed to the clothes that lined the inside.

Dear Pet,

I knew you would be in search of clothes in the morning, so here is a bundle full of them. I hope you enjoy my selections for your new wardrobe.

Prince Kai

And that's where the word war came into the word, wardrobe.

Tyson threw down the letter, tearing the clothes of the hangers onto the floor. Every piece of clothing that he threw on the floor was covered in tears, gashes, leather, or just plain strings!

Tyson released a painful sob and slid down to the floor, the clothes scattered around him. Every piece was carefully made, yes, but there were clothes for…whores. The thing that would probably cover him most were a pair of mini leather shorts and a blue tube top thing that had a huge slit across the middle. It was a headband for him practically!

Tyson swallowed the next sob, and forced his hand to reach out and grab the pair of shorts. Along with it were a pair of boots, gloves, and a see through blue robe with gold outlining.

He held them up to his face, disdain and uncertainty flashing through his eyes as he surveyed them.

'But I have nothing else to wear.' He growled deeply, pulling off his boxers, then placing on the shorts. It took a few good minutes till he secured them around his waist, but it took a good half an hour before he could zip it up and button them. That's only because he didn't know that there was no zipper or button that he could do up to hide his lower half.

After placed on the thin robe, he blushed darkly as a maid came in to announce a meeting with lord Kai.

"Fine! I have something to tell him anyway!" He walked out behind the maid, trying desperately to cover his revealed area that the shorts revealed.

"He's in here sir." Tyson looked up at the two twin doors and nodded to the maid, who scurried off to another part of the floating…well, whatever he was on.

He walked up to the twin doors, raising his hand to knock, a pout of defiance written across his face. His hand seemed to quiver in the air before the door, not lowering to knock. He was afraid.

"You can come in." The deep smooth voice floated out, not form the thick doors, but from right beside him. He jumped and spun around, thinking that Kai was right beside him. But he wasn't….was he going crazy?

He blushed darkly, glaring at the doors before pushing them open. He saw Kai sitting at a table that was meant for only one, legs crossed as he flipped through a book. His red robe was slightly loose at the tie around his waist, making the top part reveal the span of his pale chest.

"Stop staring and take a seat." Tyson glared at the man…thing/alien and looked at he table.

"But there's only one chair." Kai sighed deeply and glanced up from his book, his dark eyes flickering in irritation.

"Yes, I know. I meant for it to be that way. Your seat is on the floor. You disobeyed me last night, so this is how you are treated: like an animal." Kai picked up his book once again, continuing on in his reading.

"What!? I'm not animal! You are, you insensitive jerk! I'm the victim here! You act like you are!"

"Would you stop that? You are no victim. You wished for this to happen. No, you wanted this to happen." Tyson stopped, his next words dieing in his mouth as he stared at Kai who was still reading his book.

"What?"

"You heard me. You wanted this to happen, so you are not a victim. I am merely giving you your fantasy."

"What the hell are you taking about?" Kai made a deep grunt as he slammed his book down on the table. He stood up, facing Tyson fully.

"Takao Kinomiya. Mother deceased, father and brother archeologists, and you live with your grandfather. After your mother died your father changed your name as to rid her from his mind. She named you Takao, and he didn't want to be reminded of her, so it was changed to Tyson. Your grandfather runs a dojo, which you live in.

"You rarely hear from your father or brother. So one night you made a wish while holding your mother's picture close to your heart. You wanted somebody to take you away and love you. To make you feel whole and never feel lonely again. That was your wish Tyson. And I heard it. Do you know why? Cause I am a god." Tyson stared blankly at Kai.

Then, he started to laugh. Loud and hard, like a bark. It wasn't humorous or joyful. It was raw and painful against ears.

Then the tears came, and he kept on laughing, choking.

"Y-you! I can't b-believe you! How d-dare you think this is what I w-wanted! You bastard…." The laughter died down and the hiccups came, and he fell to the floor, his hands rubbing hard at his eyes and cheeks.

"You aren't no god Kai. You aren't even the devil. You are nothing!" Kai stared at the broken boy on the floor, his eyes focused on the tears that fell.

"Stop crying."

"No."

"Look at me."

"No."

Tyson heard the falling of cloth as it hit the floor, and he looked up. And recoiled in fear.

Kai had undone the tie around his waist, making the robe fall. His bare body stared at Tyson, and Tyson stared right back at the pale creature before him. It was like he carved out of marble…

But then his attention was drawn to the thing that made him recoil. The transparent red wings that decorated Kai's shoulder blades and back. Red in color, with tips made of gold.

At the bottom, where the wings and skin connect, where two huge feathers that jutted out, golden scriptures on top of the red.

Then his body started to change right in front of Tyson.

The blue markings on the face turned red and grew out more so that they looked more like tiger strips. Two stripes like the ones on his cheeks were placed on his forehead, starting from the hairline to above the eyebrow.

Around his neck started to form a red paint-like substance, which grew down the body: down the arms and legs. Only his chest and stomach remained untouched by the red stuff, except the paint had curled around his nipples.

"Kai…"

WWWWWWWWW

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like, forever. So sorry.


	8. I am God, not a chicken

Yeah...I don't know what the hell happened to me. I've been lazy, sick, lazy, depressed, angry, lazy, and all those good fuzzy things. I lost all the data from my old computer. I was going to dedicate this to a friend of mine for her b-day. It's been almost two months. I miss Rimnerel-sama and her updates...l.so yeah. Please stop e-mailing me about how I should update or else you'll kill me. It doesn't exactly inspire me. You can review though, saying how I should keep up. So yeah...on with the damn story.

WWWWWWWWWWW

Max felt invaded, exposed. Humliated. He didn't think it humanly possible to feel this way. But of course, his tormentor was not exactly human. No, he wasn't even an 'alien'. Apparently, he was a 'God'. He had remembered Tyson running into his room not to long after his audience with Kai. Even though it was hard to understand through all the babble, he understood the basic concept of it all.

Tyson, after finally catching his breath, told Max of the transformation Kai had went through. It made Kai sound like a guy in a tight suit that was cut out in the front, had huge wings...in short, like a gay man rolled in jelly and feathers.

Max had laughed, Tyson had shouted, and they were now not speaking to each other. Sure, Max felt sorry for Tyson for having Kai. But he had his own problems. Rei was nice, sure, but he did kill his whole world...

And that's how his bad temper got him under the cat-like 'God' once more...

"Get off me!" Max struggled against the legs and arms that held his own in place. Damn him for his smaller size! No, damn Rei for his mutant size!

Rei simply grinned in amusement, a fang poking out from the corner of his mouth. "And why would I do that? Put it like this: You're like a mouse toy who's being dangled in front of a cat, me. And I simply had the desire to pounce...and eat it all up." Max grimaced as Rei ran his tongue over his cheek.

"Eww! I told you once, I am not gay!" Rei looked lost for a moment, before grinning again.

"...You don't know what gay is, do you?" Rei nodded, his tail, which Max had discovered to be as perverted as the person it belonged to, swished back and forth in the air.

"Where I come from, it's considered to be a sin if you love someone from the same gender."

"Ah, but you see, where were going is totally different. We can love each other without those boundries." Rei leaned down and rubbed his nose against Max's, a purr working its way up his throat.

"No! I was raised differently! You can't change my morals just because of our destination!" Max once again continued to struggle under Rei, whose eyes narrowed the slightest.

"Max, you listen to me now, and you listen to me good." He leaned down closer to the blondes face. "You will be my bride, whether you like it or not. You will love me. You will bear my children." The dark look soon passed, and Rei's face went back to grinning.

"...What? What! Bear your children! I'm a guy! I can't have children!"

"You mean men in your world can't reproduce?"

"No! Only woman can!"

Silence remained for a few moments, except for the huffing breaths Max took. Rei stared blankly, his mouth forming a 'O'.

"I did not know...well, once you enter my world, anything is possible!" Max stared dumbly at the grinning man above him. How could such a handsome and intelligent looking man be so...dumb! And he was the one always picked on for being blonde.

"So, now that that's settled, let's start the mating process!" Max blinked as he was picked up off the ground and thrown on the bed, his legs flying up around Rei's waist as his not-there shirt was ripped open.

"Wait! I can't!" Rei ignored him as he attacked a pert nipple.

"We...we..we have to be married first!" Max took a deep breath as Rei pulled away to look at him.

"Yes, we need to be married first. In my culture, that's how it goes. I would feel better if you would follow my tradition for once." Max gulped, waiting in anticipation as the gears in his head were being worked into overdrive. Rei looked thoughful, before nodding.

"Alright, but once we are married, I have my way with you." His dark strands fell over his bare shoulders as he leaned forward and captured Max's chin in his hand. A light smile was placed on his face, making Max feel ten times hotter as he gazed at the masterpiece in front of him.

A nod from Max.

"Good! Now, I think you should finish talking about what we were earlier before I pounced on you." Rei pulled back picking up his discarded shirt and pulling it over his head.

Max blinked, lost for a second, before realization dawned on him. "Oh!" He leaned forward, only slightly, and started. "Tyson said that Kai transformed into some sort of half-animal. Can you do that as well?"

"Well of course. Kai and I are both animal gods, so we have true forms. This that you see here is soemthing I made up so that you don't become frightened of me. Even though my firm is still human-like, it's something that human's like you are not used to seeing regularly."

"So this is not your true form?" Rei nodded, a smile growing on his face at Max's open curiousity.

"Correct."

"...Can I see it? I mean, it may help us get along better if I see you for what you're really are...no secrets and such. And if you do show me...I'll tell you about me." Rei was taken back for a moment, his mind thinking for a quick answer.

"Well...I think that would benefit for the both of us." Rei slid off the bed and walked a little farther than the bed. "Just don't scream." Max blinked and nodded, and Rei smiled for a breif moment before Max was blinded by a bright light. It was over in a heart beat, even though lights flashed in front of his eyes still.

"Alright." Max heard Rei's voice...even though it sound more like a rumble and a purr. He looked up.

WWWWWWWW

Tyson groaned as he relaxed in the bath. The steam felt good on his strained skin, his head becoming thoughtless as he simply relaxed into the warm water. He could get away from the maids that twittered over him, and also, he could get away from his number one problem: Kai, the great fried chicken.

'I told you Dragon, I am a phoenix.' And then there was that.

Kai, after transforming back to a human form, had placed a curse like thing on Tyson. They were now connected by their thoughts, could hear each other, could feel the emotions the other felt. If one didn't want the other one hearing their thoughts, then all they had to do was simply block them.

But of course, Kai never taught him how to block. That bastard wanted to read him like an open book.

'Kai, leave me alone. I would like to relax in peace.'

'I told you, call me master.'

'Call me Tyson then, not that damn Dragon bullshit.'

'I call you want I want.'

'Then I can call you a fried chicken.'

'Don't make me hurt you.'

Tyson snorted and fell depper into the warm water. He ignored Kai, for the time being that is...

"Ouch! The damn water is getting hotter!" Tysonquickly clambered out, his towel barely staying on as he did so. He clung to the misted wall, his hands waving at his burned skin to make it cooler.

'Ha.'

'Oh, shut up yoy damn bird.'

WWWWWWWWW

And that's it for now. For you all that were waiting on this, here, you're patience paid off.


End file.
